


Все, что осталось от Кинлоха

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на  Free Santa 2019.





	Все, что осталось от Кинлоха

Андерс как раз обгладывал куриную ножку, когда в обеденный зал вошли Грегор и два неизвестных храмовника. Они переминались с ноги на ногу, неуверенно оглядывали зал, с опаской косились на расшумевшихся магов за одним из столов. «Новенькие», — заключил Андерс и с досадой цокнул языком. Абсолютно некстати. Он надеялся, что из-за слухов о появившихся порождениях тьмы большинство храмовников призовут куда-нибудь подальше. А им наоборот прислали еще.

— Смотри, вон тот, справа, ничего такой, — ткнула его в бок Катарина.

Андерс пригляделся. Тот, что стоял ближе к Грегору и возвышался над ним на целую голову, выглядел как очередной разорившийся крестьянин, решивший, что смотреть за магами и получать деньги — неплохая служба. У него был приплюснутый нос в веснушках, щетина, огромные руки, которыми он эту щетину чесал… Катарина должна была сойти с ума, чтобы счесть его хоть немного привлекательным. Если за прошедший год у нее, конечно, окончательно не испортился вкус. А второй… Второй был действительно ничего. Симпатичный. И кудряшки, наверно, приятные на ощупь. Но Андерс с первого взгляда понял, что Катарине с ним не светило ничего. Единственная женщина, которую этот новенький храмовник любил, явно была Андрасте. Неплохой вариант для Круга, и отвратительный — для побега. Такие не велись на вино и приподнятый подол мантии. Даже не засыпали на посту почти никогда.

— Да он наверняка перед сном передергивает исключительно на церковь и Создателя, — пожал плечами Андерс и осмотрел ножку. Мяса больше не осталось. Он посмотрел в соседние тарелки, но те тоже были пусты. После карцера ему постоянно хотелось есть.

Катарина хмыкнула и расстегнула на мантии петлю. В другое время и в другом месте Андерс расстегнул бы оставшиеся, но сейчас ему хотелось только сходить к повару и узнать, можно ли получить добавку.

— Неужели ты во мне сомневаешься?

— Может, я ревную, — пробурчал Андерс, утягивая с тарелки последний кусок хлеба.

Катарина похлопала его по плечу.

— Если бы кое-кто меньше сбегал и сидел в карцерах, а больше проводил времени со старыми друзьями… — Вдруг ее глаза сверкнули. — Или тебе просто самому новенький понравился?

Андерс вздохнул.

— После того как мне сломали нос, я предпочитаю храмовников с сиськами. Женщины меня реже пытаются избить.

Катарина усмехнулась.

— Так ты же тогда пытался сбежать из палатки на привале.

А получилось добежать только до пролеска. Кто же знал, что этот храмовник так чутко спит и не постесняется пуститься в погоню даже без подштанников. Хотя Грегор его вроде куда-то выслал из Кинлоха то ли в награду, то ли в наказание, то ли просто чтобы все вокруг перестали судачить об этой истории. Андерс точно не знал — его самого отправили в карцер.

— Вот увидишь, через пару недель я точно затащу этого красавчика в пустой кабинет, — подмигнула Катарина.

Андерс еще раз посмотрел на храмовника. Молодой, кажется, моложе него. Наверняка не испорченный допросами, выкручиванием рук, поркой детей и усмирением. Возможно, Катарине с ним и повезет.

— Удачи.

***

В следующий раз он столкнулся с этим храмовником в библиотеке. И, к удивлению Андерса, тот не подпирал стены, не зажимал у стеллажей красивую чародейку, а сидел за столом и читал.

Из любопытства Андерс заглянул к нему через плечо. Как ни странно, это была не «Песнь Света» и даже не сборник пошлых орлейских картинок, а что-то про военные построения. Он не успел разобрать — книгу захлопнули.

Андерс поднял голову и столкнулся с недовольным и немного испуганным взглядом. Похоже, с подробностями биографии Андерса новичка уже ознакомили.

— Эм, добрый день, — вздохнул Андерс, усаживаясь на соседний стул и поднимая руки. — Если что, я не собираюсь оглушить тебя заклинанием и сбежать через окно. Тут довольно высоко, знаешь ли.

Новичок слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— И не думал о таком. Просто не люблю, когда подкрадываются из-за спины.

— А, понятно. — Андерс постучал пальцами по столу и, решив, что просто так уйти будет невежливо, поинтересовался: — Что читаешь?

— Про разные битвы. Как строили войска, какую тактику использовали. — Новичок слегка смутился. Румянец был ему очень к лицу. И при дневном свете кудряшки отливали золотом. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, возможно, Андерс бы уже подсел бы поближе и сделал пару намеков. Но книга только убедила его — перед ним идеалист. Наверняка с детства мечтавший стать рыцарем, защищать слабых, нести справедливость во имя Андрасте или о чем там мечтают хорошие, но бедные мальчики, которые не могут стать принцами на белом коне, и поэтому идут в храмовники?

— Мне больше нравится медицина. Лечебные заклинания, анатомия, травы.

Судя по удивленным глазам, Каллен наверняка считал, что Андерс — тайный маг крови или некромант. Что ж, Андерс тоже когда-то был хорошим, бедным мальчиком. А потом сжег сарай.

Он покачал головой. Этот новичок наводил его на грустные воспоминания. Не хватало только расчувствоваться перед храмовником. Он пробовал однажды — первый секс в итоге у него случился неплохой. Но он тогда искал, скорее, мать, а не любовницу или подругу.

Андерс встал.

— Ну, мне пора.

Храмовник кивнул, а потом, поколебавшись, добавил:

— Меня, кстати, зовут Каллен. Каллен Резерфорд.

Андерс улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, Каллен Резерфорд. Мне, я думаю, представляться не нужно.

Каллен тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. Кажется, сегодня в Кинлохе появился еще один храмовник, который не мечтал Андерса придушить.

— Еще увидимся.

***

Новый мор все-таки начался. Андерс испытывался странные чувства по этому поводу. Немного страх, потому что до этого он сражался только с крысами и храмовниками и то не сказать что всерьез. Но больше предвкушение. Напасть, постигшая Ферелден, как будто открывала перед ним двери. Он видел, как серый страж уводил с собой Амелла. Слышал, как Ирвинг и Грегор обсуждают смерть короля. Чувствовал, что скоро в его жизни должно произойти нечто важное и с нетерпением стремился узнать, что.

— Андерс, завтра сходишь на рынок, нужно купить трав и приготовить побольше зелий. — Голос Ирвинга за столом вывел его из мечтаний. Сам Ирвинг сидел за столом и листал фолиант, чему-то улыбаясь. Андерс ненавидел эти его показные спокойствие и доброту. Он сам на них однажды повелся. Второй его секс был намного хуже, чем первый.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— С тобой пойдет Овейн и несколько храмовников. И ты оставишь посох здесь.

На иное Андерс и не рассчитывал. Чудо, что его вообще выпустили, не заковав при этом в кандалы.

— Я могу идти?

Ирвинг кивнул и углубился в изучение фолианта.

Андерс вернулся к себе в комнату и пересчитал деньги. В последний свой побег он истратил почти все, теперь даже на нормальную выпивку не хватало. Он представил, как уговаривает Овейна сходить в таверну, и горько усмехнулся. Рядом с усмиренными ему становилось физически больно, поэтому он, насколько это возможно, старался обходить их стороной. Больше всего на свете Андерс боялся, что однажды, вопреки всем правилам, его усмирят. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его убили.

Ночью Андерсу приснился кошмар, и утром его настроение было настолько плохим, что он едва не зашел к Ирвингу, чтобы отказаться от похода в деревню. Ненависть к стенам Круга оказалась в итоге сильнее, и он спустился к воротам.

Среди храмовников, к его удивлению, оказался Каллен. Андерс думал, что с ним отправят самых опытных, но нет, похоже, Грегор решил взяться за обучение новичков на примере особо опасных беглых магов. Другие храмовники были постарше, один из них — ловил Андерса в предпоследнем побеге, но в целом, можно сказать, что компания подобралась хорошая. По крайней мере, руки Андерсу из присутствующих никто не выкручивал до переломов.

В деревне было непривычно тихо. Стоял воскресный день, но на улицах не было видно даже играющих детей, да и торговля на рынке шла вяло.

— Многие уезжают из-за мора, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Каллен. — Лотеринг не так уж и далеко, если подумать.

Андерс кивнул. Прогулка приносила все меньше и меньше радости.

Он медленно обходил прилавок за прилавком, брал в руки ткани, нюхал сдобные булки, а потом вспоминал, сколько у него осталось денег, и отворачивался.

В самом дальнем углу рынка расположился какой-то заезжий купец. У него были браслеты со сверкающими красными камнями, вышитые серебром пояса, но больше всего Андерса привлекла простая золотая серьга. У него была однажды такая, подарок Карла, но во время последнего побега он ее потерял.

Андерс приложил серьгу к лицу и посмотрел в зеркало.

— Красиво, — раздался голос рядом, и Андерс обернулся.

Каллен тут же отвел взгляд.

— Правда?

— Да, то есть, наверно, да. — Каллен провел рукой по волосам. — В общем, не то чтобы я в этом что-то понимаю.

Андерс улыбнулся.

— Буду считать за комплимент. — Он поднес серьгу к Каллену. — А вот тебе не идет. Нужно что-то более… броское. И снять эти ужасные латы, они устарели еще пару веков назад.

— А еще они тяжелые, — добавил Каллен, и они оба рассмеялись.

Андерс еще раз встряхнул монеты в кармане — не хватает — и положил серьгу обратно на прилавок. Каллен задумчиво посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, деньги в долг у него Андерс бы точно не принял.

Из-за угла вышел Овейн, и это означало одно — прогулка закончилась. Пора было возвращаться в заточение.

***

Андерс потер поясницу.

В этот раз Ирвинг был как-то особенно жесток. Возможно, сказывалось письмо, пришедшее от тейрна Логейна, или он просто был не в духе, но теперь Андерс едва переставлял ноги. Он любил секс, любил магию, но извращенные эксперименты терпеть не мог. Лучше бы он быстро отсосал, как обычно.

Андерс остановился и привалился к коридорной стене. Идти к себе не хотелось. Он бы снова стал лежать, смотреть в потолок и ненавидеть Ирвинга, Круг и себя. Это было непродуктивно. Надо было отвлечься, а потом разработать план побега. Он чувствовал: в этот раз точно получится. Тогда и предыдущие попытки, и расплата за них собственной задницей, и год в карцере будут не зря.

Он вздохнул и отправился в библиотеку. В это время там обычно никого не было — идеальное место, чтобы перевести дух и прийти в себя.

За столом в углу зала сидел Каллен и расставлял на доске шахматные фигурки. На светский разговор у Андерса не оставалось сил. Он собрался было развернуться и уйти, но поздно — его заметили. Каллен помахал ему рукой, подзывая к себе, и ничего не оставалось, как подойти.

— Добрый вечер! — поздоровался Каллен. Кажется, он искренне был рад его видеть.

Андерс сел на соседний стул и выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. Назвать вечер «добрым» у него язык не поворачивался. Его дурное настроение не укрылось от Каллена.

— Плохой был день?

Андерс неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Мор, политика… — «Растерзанная магией задница». — Неспокойно в последнее время.

Каллен нахмурился и кивнул.

— Мне из дома в последнее время не пишут. И ходят слухи, что где-то рядом с моей деревней появились порождения тьмы.

— Мне из дома ни разу не писали, — буркнул Андерс и, глядя на виноватое лицо Каллена, отвесил себе мысленно подзатыльник. Вести себя как свинья сейчас вовсе было не обязательно. — Прости. Я не… Я надеюсь, что с твоей семьей все будет хорошо. Они могли и сбежать куда-нибудь. В Денерим, например, или вообще в Вольную Марку.

Каллен слабо улыбнулся.

— Это вряд ли. Мои родители слишком привязаны к дому.

— А ты? Не скучаешь?

— Не знаю. — Каллен покачал головой. — Иногда я думаю, что здорово было бы вернуться. Искупаться в озере, знаешь, оно там такое красивое. Поесть маминой еды. Поругаться с сестрой даже. Но потом я вспоминаю, как мечтал стать храмовником. И, в общем, мне кажется, я делаю что-то важное и нужное. Более важное, чем возвращение домой.

Андерс фыркнул. Все-таки Каллен был идеалистом.

— Ты идеалист, знаешь?

Каллен улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Возможно. Это плохо?

— Смотря для чего, — пожал плечами Андерс. Для жизни в домике у озера — замечательно. Для жизни в тихом и мирном Круге — сойдет. С Ирвингом, карцером, сломанным носом и бушующим мором за стенами — несовместимо.

Настроение снова стремительно испортилось.

Каллен вздохнул и выставил оставшиеся фигурки на стол.

— Умеешь играть?

Андерс взглянул на поле. Кажется, вон те маленькие фигурки ходят только прямо.

— Нет. Но я очень быстро обучаюсь.

Каллен хлопнул в ладоши.

— Тогда за дело!

***

Все было готово. Андерс повесил мантию на стул и присел на кровать.

Завтра, как только начнет собрание, он сбежит. Прикинется одним из тех солдат, которые пришли вместе с Винн, и доберется до пристани. Грегор и другие храмовники все равно сейчас больше обеспокоены гражданской войной и волнениями среди Круга. Создатель, благослови Логейна.

Спать не хотелось. Возможно, стоило навестить знакомых в последний раз. Катарину, например. Она же будет за него переживать. Всегда переживала, хотя и прикидывалась, что ей все равно. Но она может догадаться, начать уговаривать остаться.

Побегу ничего не должно помешать.

Лучше всего было просто лечь спать. Андерс расправил постель, но тут в дверь постучали.

«Все-таки Катарина».

За порогом стоял Каллен.

Сердце Андерса заколотилось сильнее: «Неужели раскрыли?»

Но Каллен не спешил оглушать его и тащить в темницу. Он лишь стоял у порога и теребил в руках какой-то кулек. И вдруг протянул его Андерсу.

— С Первым днем!

Андерс не знал, как реагировать. В Круге редко отмечали праздники. Только между собой. Они с Карлом или Катариной иногда распивали бутылку. С приходом Мора и вовсе стало не до Первого дня.

— Спасибо. — Андерс все-таки взял кулек и развернул его. На платке лежала та самая серьга с рынка.

А ведь Андерс думал, будто его мало что может смутить. Он прошел к зеркалу, жестом пригласил Каллена и надел серьгу.

— Красиво?

Он заметил, как у Каллена дрогнул кадык.

— Очень.

— Не хочешь посмотреть поближе?

— Я не… — Каллен отвел глаза и как-то засуетился. — Я не для того чтобы… Это просто подарок.

— И я не из-за того, что, — улыбнулся Андерс, запирая дверь. — Просто иди уже сюда.

***

В Нижний город Андерс выбрался, потому что у него закончилась еда и травы. Больных и беженцев становилось все больше и больше, а помощников не прибавлялось, и деньги утекали сквозь пальцы. Андерс не знал, зачем всем этим занимается. Маленький, бедный мальчик, которому понравилось быть героем. Или он не в себе из-за слияния со Справедливостью.

Но если так пойдет и дальше, то ему ничего не останется, как начать продавать себя. Интересно, в «Цветущую розу» не требуются беглые серые стражи?

Андерс представил, как ходит между столиков и вежливо улыбается храмовникам, и фыркнул. Придется искать другой способ заработать.

Он свернул в переулок, стремясь сократить дорогу и не попасться никому на глаза, и его едва не сшибли. А потом грубо схватили за плечо и толкнули к стене.

Андерс поднял глаза.

Каллен. Злой, очень злой Каллен, который как будто готов убить его взглядом.

Последняя их встреча была куда как романтичнее.

— Ты! — Каллен потянулся к мечу, и Андерс задумался, что будет быстрее: огненный шар или Святая кара.

Но потом хватка на плече ослабла, а Каллен убрал руку, перед этим слегка коснувшись мочки уха и легонько стукнув по серьге.

Андерсу было действительно жаль, что так вышло. Если бы он мог, он бы остался в Кинлохе, играл бы Калленом в шахматы, гулял бы под ручку у озера, научил бы нормально целоваться, а потом они бы ласкали друг друга всю ночь. Это была бы прекрасная жизнь. Но с большей вероятностью Андерса бы убили. После рассказа Винн об Ульдреде он не мог заснуть два дня.

— Я тебя не знаю, — уже спокойно сказал Каллен.

Андерс кивнул. Так было лучше для всех.

— Я серый страж, — на всякий случай пояснил он. — И теперь…

Каллен поднял руку.

— Я тебя не знаю. И я рад, что тебя не было в Кинлохе. Никогда.

— Мне жаль, что ты там был, — прошептал Андерс. Если бы только можно было предложить Каллену тогда сбежать с ним вместе.

Во взгляде Каллена промелькнула вспышка боли и ужаса, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Прощай, — сухо сказал Каллен и отвернулся, уходя.

— Береги себя! — крикнул на прощанье Андерс, но в ответ никто не обернулся. В этом некого было винить.

Андерс вздохнул и направился к прилавкам.

Денег не хватало. Он смог купить только несколько связок нужных трав, а ведь еще требовалось иногда питаться, чтобы не умереть с голода.

Он уже продал мантию, несколько амулетов и позолоченный пояс. За посох можно было много выручить, но с ним бы Андерс не расстался ни за что.

«Тебя не было в Кинлохе».

Андерс потеребил мочку уха. Возможно, было бы действительно неплохо все забыть.

Он поколебался немного и выложил серьгу на стол.

Сегодня у него на ужин будет мясо. Потом он придумает, как помочь Карлу сбежать, и уйдет отсюда.

Больше никаких привязанностей. Никогда.

Андерс вошел в лечебницу, и к нему тут же подбежали взволнованные беженцы. О нем в городе уже пару дней расспрашивал некий Хоук.


End file.
